No AIDS Medicine: The Off Screen Minecraft Story Mode Chronicles
by BongAndSchoolgirl
Summary: Petra deals with the WitherStorm, having A.I.D.S. and a romantic interest from Sub Zero makes it all the more difficult to deal with.


No A.I.D.S. Medicine:

The Off Screen Minecraft Story Mode Chronicles

By Bong & Schoolgirl Studly

channel/UCjh4_Ocbv0FtP7vQST9n_5A

Chapter The Only Chapter: Cunt Twat McPussyson

"Petra, you've got to come through the portal with us!" Jessie/Patton Oswalt lamented, like a bitch.

"Sorry Jessie, this is something I've got to do." Jessie/Patton Oswalt didn't argue, and instead fled the scene like me running from a crime. Petra turned to face the giant monster thing attacking them which was actually a Wither Storm but I didn't know that when I first started writing this sentence and now I'm too lazy to erase what I've already written plus this is taking up more space in this god awful piece of shit fanfic, preparing her sword for battle. Petra had always wanted to fuckrape a Witherstorm, but had never had a chance to do so before. She knew she might get WitherA.I.D.S. but it didn't matter because she wanted that Storm inside of her, especially in her cunt, but especially in her ass. Today was her chance.

Jessie and the audience no doubt assumed Petra wanted to fight the WitherStorm instead of run away because FOR HONOR (also Petra fucks dood's from that game but not in this story so this isn't a crossover suck it faggot), but she actually stayed just because she was a horny little bitch. A bad little girl who needed to get off. A devious, kinky whore who needed it so bad she could taste it. Like Bong going a week without a lesbian threesome, this girl was sexually frustrated.

The Withers Torm was barrelling down on Petra, so she readied her stance and lunged towards the thing which I don't really know what it is. They fought for hours, parrying and dodging one another's attacks like two master Jedi (who Petra also fucks but not in this story so again, no crossover bitch), before the Wither-Storm left itself open with the mistake Petra had been waiting for. She knew it would take hours, but she knew she had more agility than the WitherstorM. She was right. Jumping in to finish off the beast, to subdue it so she herself could get herself off, Petra bashed the Wither Storm thing in the balls and in the brain til it passed out.

She then grabbed her tools, her zip ties and her duck tape (tape made out of ducks, way better than duct tape) and began restraining the wither storm. She pulled her pants down and began shoving the tentacles inside of her, orgasming over and over. They were every bit as thick and oily as she had hoped; Petra needed something squishy yet firm inside her guts. Up in them guts. Oh yeah.

She found some baby bombs, which are bombs attacked to babies you can throw at people, in the Witherstorm's back pocket of his Levi's brand jeans. Petra was amazed at how durable yet comfortable the Levi's brand jeans were. Levi's brand jeans, the preferred jeans of Witherstorm's. While bending over and riding two tentacles at the same time, the horny slutty lil bad girl began throwing the baby bombs. Watching the babies explode, chunks of flesh and gore raining down upon her half naked body, made her climax even harder than she was before. Babies going up in gigantic explosive kablooieness was so great her cunt squirted ambrosia, and I mean real ambrosia from Greek Gods and shit (Petra also fucks Greek Gods and shit but not in this story so you can't read it in your 8th grade history class). This is obviously the running joke for this fanfic, hope you like it.

As Petra shoved more tentacles inside of her, the Witerstorm began to wake up. Panic and defilement was in his eyes as she raped him, and as he fully woke, she began shoving her diamond sword into his big wither butthole. He bled as turds fell onto the floor, mixing with the remnants of babies that went ka-pow before their short lives were ended so amazingly awesomely to create an attractive red brown color that Petra thought would make a fantastic wallpaper. Having orgasmed three thousand and fifty seven times, she was thirsty, and began drinking the bloody poop water from the ground to replenish her hydration levels.

It was at this moment the Witherstorm's eyeballs changed from scared to happy. Petra immediately jumped off the tentacles, aware something was off. Mr. Storm then began laughing under the duck tape, which sounded like quacking ironically. Curiosity got the better of her, and she removed the duck tape to hear what was so funny.

"You foolish girl, you drank a liquid consisting of my poopies and my blood, you now have WitherA.I.D.S." The WitherStorm bellowed in a deep voice much like a Mortal Kombat character. Petra than ran away and sucked Sub Zero's cock (boom, it's a crossover) and then ran back to the WitherStorm.

"You lie!"

"I do not lie! I lay on the ground because you have me bound, because you wanted to rape me for being so sexy. But it is now you who will now you A.I.D.S."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Sorry the author is drunk!"

Petra, upset slightly a little bit kind of about having WitherA.I.D.S. ran away again, but not to fuck a Mortal Kombat character. She went to the free clinic. At the free clinic, the nurse was all like "Woah you totally have WitherA.I.D.S. girl, that's like totally not cool" and Petra ran out before paying the bill, knowing there is no cure for WitherA.I.D.S. She then smoked a bunch of the bear crack she had leftover, and wondered around aimlessly, full of despair cause of the WitherA.I.D.S. and all.

Oh yeah by the way, I know this was probably hard to read, but this is a real problem in the world today. Raping people spreads A.I.D.S., so if you are raping someone, please wear a condom. Be safe and be responsible. Thank you and goodnight.


End file.
